Dear HokageSama
by nabiqi
Summary: Even a Hokage need a little distraction to make his day. Non Massacre AU. ChibiSasuke


**Dear, Hokage-sama**

Genre : Humor

Rating : K

Summary : Sometimes, a hokage need simple request to make his day. Non Massacre AU.

A/N : I'm alive!yes, yes, I'm surprise too. It's been more than two year I write fan fiction. Between drastic life changing situations, I stuck on writer block. But if you live in the edge of forest, use rain water every day, hunting for ponsel signal, and no internet, maybe you will accept my reasons for disappears for so long. Now, there is internet café in town, 3 km from my place, but you know it's worth the sacrifice, you can't life without internet for so long after all. So, please leave review for me to make my days. Forgive me for any mistakes in grammar, English is not my first language, so bear for me.

It's just a normal sunny day in our favorite hidden village Konoha. Birds are chirping, children are laughing freely and everything fells alright. In this nice atmosphere the Third Hokage sat in his desk and read mission reports, treaty, and letters from his villagers. Being hokage meaning you must have many patient and endurance to hold many problems in this village. It's range from very difficult to very simple task to complete. In his desk, one of many letter caught his attention. "Hm, Uchiha Sasuke? What is his intention for writing a letter to me?" said the Third to himself. Indeed, it is a bizarre occurrence to know the young Uchiha to have a problem which needs consultation to the hokage. He has a great brother after all. Curious, he begins to open the letter and read it, forget about his many other tasks for a while.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_ My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have a problem that I like to discuss with you. Itachi Nii-san said you are the most powerful ninja in Konoha, and will likely help solves problems of all resident in Konoha including me, with your best ability. So, like you can see, or read in your case, I want your help to solve my problem that I'm not sure even my brother could help. _

_ It's been four month I attending class in Konoha Ninja Academy, so far it's not bad at all. I've learnt a lot in my class, although of course my lesson from my brother and father are more useful for me to increase my ability as a shinobi, in my opinion. I don't know if my other classmates think the same or not, that is not my business anyway. _

_ By the way, back to the problem that I have in my hands. You know that I, as an Uchiha will likely well known to capture the attention all the girls in our surrounding, or so as my brother has said. For me, all the girls all annoying as hell or if you want an extreme description, they are pain in the butt. Please forgive my language, but I don't know any other word to describe them. Among them, there are two girls who are currently the source of my problem. Their names are Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. I swear, as a Yamanaka, she used her ability to enter my mind and messing with them to help her so called best friend, Haruno Sakura to get revenge on me. But, I want to tell you from beginning so you can understand._

_ Haruno Sakura here is the most annoying girl I unfortunately ever met. Who in their right mind have a pink girl and want to be a shinobi? Surely she doesn't understand the concept of stealth, enemy nin will spot her easily because of her hair color. And her eyes are so green, like jade. Sometimes they are too bright, I swear my eyes will go blind because of them. And they are bad for my health, cause sometimes when I look at them my chest will constrict painfully and I have a trouble to breath. Pink hair and green eyes, so her parents gave her name Sakura? Surely they are so typical if they can not find other name which only pointing the obvious trait on their daughter._

_ Forgive me for my rambling, it is not common occurrence for an Uchiha to babbling. So, in another day, there is my other classmate by name of Uzumaki Naruto. He is a blonde with a mouth loud enough for an entire village. I don't know what is wrong with him, maybe he'd hit in the head when he was a baby, that will explain his stupidity. Okay, so he has fancy Haruno Sakura for a while. Everybody in class knows that, you know, for he is clearly not subtle in his advance, what with his loudmouth and his obsession to be the next hokage. Tch, as if that will gonna happen. So, as I say, at school, many children pick Sakura because of her so called large forehead, although in my opinion it's just normal. One of last day there is an incident including Sakura and her bully. And then enter Uzumaki Naruto to help her and become her knight in shining armor as many other girls will say. Stupidly, Sakura happy Naruto came to helped her and as reward gave him a kiss on the cheek. A kiss! Can you believe that? She gave a kiss to a stupid, loudmouth blonde idiot. It was the most annoying thing I ever see, because right then I felt my body frozen, my blood was like boiling, and I want to be the one to beat that stupid blonde to a pulp. Don't worry though, I didn't do that, Uchiha famous for their self control after all, and I doubt Oka-san will be happy if she learnt I beat my classmate, as annoying as he was. No, I'm not envy the idiot, so don't draw any wrong conclusion. Then, I did what I deem a most appropriate action in that time. I meet them, look at Sakura and said in a voice as indifferent as possible, because you know, Uchiha never lost their cool, that she is weak and annoying. She trembled and ran away, but not before I saw a tear rolled down her cheek. The idiot shouted at me but I ignored him and walked away. No, I'm not feeling guilty at all. If she couldn't defend herself then she should stop dreaming become a shinobi. That was my opinion anyway, you cannot depend on another for saving your life on mission after all._

_ After that incident, I cannot forget about her. I always hear her laugh when I eat, see her smile when I train with my brother and I see her crying and runaway from me when I want to sleep. It has happen for five days. It is really annoying, to say the least. I cannot act properly like usual, even my father notice the change in my attitude, it just unforgivable, I want to sleep properly, you know. I've tried so hard to rid her off my mind, nothing worked. So I draw a conclusion that Sakura ask her best friend Yamanaka Ino to exact revenge from me. Yamanaka clan famous for their mind technique, so I'm pretty sure she is the source of problems._

_ As a hokage, you have authority in your shinobi. So I want your help to talk to head of clan Yamanaka to stop her daughter invading my mind. Best friend or not, it's getting old, and annoying if I may add. I want my mind stay intact, no pink haired and green eyes girl keep invading my mind. I need my sleep too. I got reckless if I lose my rest, and I cannot become great shinobi if I can't concentrate enough to learn all special technique from my family. I only depend on you to solve my problem, because now you know it is a problem even my brother can't solve. I'm waiting for your help._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Ps: Please don't ever mention this letter to anybody else. It's a secret between us. Because you know that I like my dignity, and I will likely lose it if other people catch a drift of my big problem._

The Third Hokage chuckled after read that letter. "ah, young love. It's one of my reasons to love my job. I can't wait to see the day when this young uchiha realized his feeling". Smiling and pick another boring report, he call one of his guard. "do you need some help, Hokage-sama?" the chunnin asked.

"I want you call Uchiha Itachi for me."

"Is it a dangerous situation, Hokage-sama?"

"No, not at all" The Third shake his head "But I believe he has an important mission, a secret mission for his little brother"

As his guard leave,confuse with hokage's order, The Third Hokage return to his job and mussing " I wonder, what will Itachi do if he learn his brother has a crush" chuckling, he can't wait to receive a full report on this mission. It will make his day, he sure of that.

Done! Like it?Hate it? just leave me a review


End file.
